Way of the Tyrant
Way of the Tyrant (霸之道; Bà zhī Dào) is Song Shuhang’s own Way. It’s a Way that is more abstruse and surpassing Tribulation Immortals and surpassing Eternal Life Beings’ capability range. This Way of Eternal Life was like a bottomless abyss, involving too much contents. Meaning A tyrant ˈtaɪə.rənt ishttps://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/tyrant #an absolute ruler who is unrestrained by law, #or one who has usurped legitimate sovereignty. Tyrant Character After the Really Amazing Ruism’s Holy Man and the Slightly Less Talented Than the Holy Man But Equally Amazing Ancient Heavenly Court’s Heavenly Emperor, Song Shuhang was the third person to create his own personal character, the Tyrant 霸 Character. In the future, even without the Imperishable Fat Whale Gold Core, as long as the Tyrant 霸 Character still in use, Song Shuhang still can return from the river of time, regardless after thousands or ten thousands of years have passed. Tyrant of Weapons, Sabre In Chinese folklore, the sabre is known as ‘''The Tyrant of Weapons''’ and is considered one of the four major weapons, along with the ‘''Grandfather of Weapons''’, Gùn (staff), the ‘''King of Weapons''’, Qiang (spear), and the ‘''Gentleman of Weapons''’, Jian (sword). Song Shuhang is a super genius of the Way of Sabre, that will make a normal genius looks like an idiot. From the scale of 0 to 10, if a normal genius’ talent is a 9 or a 10, Shuhang’s talent is 20. According to Pavilion Lord Chu, there is no apparent reason for his abnormal talent for the Way of Sabre at all. Its like a hidden attribute. Broken Tyrant Broken Tyrant was Song Shuhang’s first weapon and also the first ‘Tyrant’ he obtained. Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre The Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre was created by the Third Heavenly Way after he induced Song Shuhang’s presence during the creation of the Golden Lotus World and Evil Lotus World. Saint Titles All seven of Song Shuhang’s saint titles starts with ‘Tyrant’. Even when Song Shuhang purposely choosing any other title that have nothing to do with ‘Tyrant’, the Heaven and Earth will conspire to change the title to a ‘Tyrant’. System Divine Beast Training System Song Shuhang’s account in the Divine Beast Training System was registered as ‘Tyrant Way’ (霸【道】; Bà 【Dào】). Tranlated as Tyrannical Laser by Godbrandy. Super Academic Tyrant System The Super Academic Tyrant System was the goldfinger system created especially for Song Shuhang by White. Various Whites’ creations can use the system to communicate with Song Shuhang. Tyrant Realm Tyrant Realm was Song Shuhang’s personal realm. The Seal of Lord of Tyrant Realm became Song Shuhang’s eighth seal. Usurping Heavenly Emperor’s Authority Emperor Pearl Way of the Emperor Way of the Emperor Usurping Heavenly Way’s Authority Despite he isn’t a Heavenly Way, Song Shuhang has slowly having perks that exclusively belongs to Heavenly Ways. Nine Serenities Counterpart His doppelgänger, Song Four is the current Nine Serenities Ruler, despite serving in acting capacity. Heavenly Way Remains Despite he not a Heavenly Way, Song Shuhang already have his Heavenly Way Remains, Tyrant Corpse. Sermon By using the Cultivation Chat Group as the platform and the Eye Looking Planet as the main server, Song Shuhang has established a ‘sermon channel’ with the help of Lady Fat Ball. Trivia Category:Terminology Category:Way Category:Way of Eternal Life Being